Five Nights of South Park
by TaylorMan2274
Summary: A few months after Black Friday, Randy Marsh gets fired from his job at the mall. Desperate for a new one, Randy gets hired as a night guard at a local restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He thinks it will be a walk in the park, but boy was he wrong.
1. Chapter 1: You're Fired You're Hired

_**Chapter 1: You're Fired; You're Hired**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Five Nights at Freddy's. Those belong to their respective owners.**

**Stan Marsh's P.O.V:**

As I sat down in the Dining Room with a plate of spaghetti in front of me, I thought about how boring my life had become these past few months. Almost every week or month, me and my best friends Kyle, Eric and Kenny would get ourselves involved into some kind of cool, mysterious, or life-threatening adventure. Of course, it wasn't always fun, but hey at least it wasn't boring. But nothing like that has happened in two months. So as everyday passed by, I just had to live my normal life sighing at every moment of boredom there was. I never thought I would actually miss those days when I was merely on the brink of death.

"You okay Stanley? You haven't touched your spaghetti."

I looked up to see my mom giving me a questioning look and worry in her eyes.

"Yes mom, I'm 'perfectly' fine." I replied sarcastically putting some emphasis on the word perfectly. I was hoping that I didn't have to make her know about my current feelings right now. I've been hiding them from her these past few months and I didn't want to instigate her into a long ass conversation with me. But unfortunately for me, my hopes were crushed when she simply shook her head at my response as she placed her fork back down on the placemat.

"Now now Stan, I understand how you have been feeling gloomy these past few months and I also understand how you don't want to talk to anybody about it. But believe it or not, the longer you hold on to those emotions, the worse it gets. So really, what is the matter?" she asked as she rested her arms on the table and wrapped her fingers together. I sighed yet again as I knew that this was going to take a long time to explain all of this to her.

"I just wish that my life wasn't so boring." I said as I drifted out into thought. "I just want my life to be cool and fun and not filled with boredom all the time, you know?"

My mom nodded at my reply to her as she took a bite out of her spaghetti. She held up her pointer finger at me and I waited for her to finish chewing before she swallowed her food and sighed.

"Look Stanley, I know how you always want to start up an adventure with your friends and such, but I just can't allow it. I can't see my poor boy get himself involved into some major crisis that strikes the entire town." She said.

"First of all, I'm not the one who starts those. That's mostly Eric. And second, I happen to like those adventures. Sure it involves the entire town of South Park but so what? They're just going to have to deal with it." I said shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"Stanley Marsh! Out of all the things I have had to discuss with you about, this is probably the most ridiculous thing I have heard from you in my life!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really mom? You want me to prove you otherwise?" I asked while giving her a smirk on my face.

"You should stop toying with mother Stan." Another voice said to my right.

I groaned at the voice as I turned my body towards my seemingly annoying little sister, Shelly. Shelly was currently wearing a grayish-white shirt and pink pants. She has shoulder-length, messy brown hair with bangs and an orthodontic head gear. She had a mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth as she slurped it all up getting a bit of the sauce on her mouth. "You should also stop being such a turd." She added.

"Well maybe you should stop being a little bully to me and actually show me some respect!" I yelled at her clearly not caring about my "indoor voice".

"I am not a bully to you!" She yelled back glaring at me.

"Yes you are!" I taunted at her.

"No I'm not!" She taunted back.

We continued to bicker like this for a few minutes before our mother finally had enough as she screamed our names out and slammed her hands on the table.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled as she accusingly pointed at both of us. "Now is not the time to start an argument! We have other things to worry about. Like why Stan is acting like this."

I groaned again after she said that last sentence. Of course she was going to keep this up. She would never let down a conversation until things are tip top shape for her. Then yet again, I have been getting a bit cranky with my family lately. Maybe I'm just overeating to much. Yeah, that's it. I'm overreacting.

"I'm sorry mom." I said with sorrow in my time. "Maybe I'm just overreacting a little."

My mom smiled at me after my apology just before I looked down at my lap.

"Apology accepted Stan." She said as she dug back into her spaghetti. "You might want to eat your spaghetti before it gets to cold." She added.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as I quickly picked up my fork and started to shove every last bit of spaghetti into my mouth.

After a minute of shoving, swallowing and minor choking, I finally finished my plate and excused myself from the table along with everybody else.

As mom started to throw away the remainders of spaghetti and meat sauce into the sink, I suddenly remembered about dad and how he might want to have some.

"Don't you think Dad is going to want some?" I asked.

Mom hesitated for a little while before dumping all of the remainders into the sink and rinsed it all away into the drain.

"No Stanley, he probably ate at the food court in the mall. She replied.

I nodded at her response and then started to walk towards my room. My dad had gotten himself a job at the South Park mall just before Black Friday, which just so happened to be our last adventure. Soon enough, after Black Friday had passed away, dad decided to stick with the job at the mall as the leader of all of the employees that worked there. Usually whenever he came home, he had gotten himself a snack or two at the food court. Although sometimes, when he hadn't gotten a snack there and mom had thrown all of the dinner remains away, he would then get himself a snack from the pantry in the kitchen and then go to his bedroom to sleep. He used to go to the Living Room to watch the food channel but mom, after learning about what he did, blocked every single food channel there was, including the dessert channel, which left dad to sluggishly walk/crawl to his bed every night.

As soon as I got to my room, I took off my clothes and put on my Terrance and Phillip themed P.J's before crawling to bed and going to sleep hoping that something exciting would be right around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

"Oh yes, that looks wonderful." I said to myself as I flipped through the pages of the magazine I was reading.

"Oh yeah, that is one sexy bikini." I said to myself again. "Maybe I should go buy it. Everybody would be so jealous." I was then interrupted by a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted at whoever was knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall slim man with thick black hair, parted bangs, and a thick black mustache. The man wore a blue shirt with chest pockets on each side with his left-side pocket holding a yellow, red, and blue pen with a pocket protector. Under his jacket he wore a white shirt and dark gray trousers.

"Hi Randy." I said to my husband before looking back down to continue reading my magazine.

Randy didn't even reply or give me any sign that he heard my question as he went to his drawer and got his deep blue pajamas. He then went into the bathroom and shut the door once he got in there. I then heard the rushing sound of water which told me that Randy was taking a shower. I took this time to continue reading my magazine and wait until Randy was finished taking a shower so I could talk to him about Stan. Once Randy was finished, he walked out of the bathroom, now wearing his pajamas, and crawled into bed right next to me.

"So Randy, how was the mall?" I asked him wanting to know about his day before I talked about Stan.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grunted in annoyance as he turned his body away from me.

I sighed knowing that telling him about Stan might take a long while. "Randy. What happened?" I asked in a calming gesture.

Randy then turned his body towards me rather slowly as I could see his angry face. "Ugh, fine. I got fired. Happy?" He groaned. Boy was he acting just like Stanley tonight.

"YOU GOT FIRED?!" I yelled in frustration as I realized that the kids were sleeping and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, unfortunately I wasn't the 'leader' of the entire mall. Just the security guards. The manager of the mall thought that I wasn't any useful for the mall security despite the fact that I saved the mall from total destruction on Black Friday. So just a few hours ago, he called me up to his office and handed me my termination slip." He explained with mixed emotions.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I said as I gave him a tight hug. "We'll look for a job for you tomorrow."

He then smiled as I let him go from the hug. "Thanks Sharon, I'm glad to have you as my wife."

"And I'm glad to have you as my husband." I replied back giving him a kiss on the forehead. I then remembered about Stan and how I wanted to talk to Randy about it.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about Stanley?" I asked.

"Okay, what did he do this time?" He said rolling his eyes and flopping his head onto the pillow.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. He just hasn't been acting like himself ever since Black Friday ended." I explained hoping he would get to what I was thinking about Stanley.

"He probably just wants to have a little adventure with his friends." Randy suggested as he sat back up.

"He does Randy, but everytime he goes on one, it puts our little boy in terrible danger!" I exclaimed softly.

"Not all the time. He sometimes just hangs out in the Cartman's backyard and uses his imagination. So why not let him do that?" Randy reminded me as he then went to sleep. That was true. Stan DID play in the backyard with his friends beforehand, but I haven't let him be on his own after Black Friday. Maybe I should let him be on his own. See how it goes. Then hopefully, he'll turn into my perfect little angel I always wanted.

Agreeing with my thoughts, I turned the lamp off on the table next to the bed and crawled inside the covers to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

I sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of me looking at the jobs section in the newspaper. I was particularly looking for a simple and easy job that I wouldn't get myself fired to quickly. I took a bite out of my cereal and scrolled down all of the 'Help Wanted' listings, circling certain jobs that I would like.

Three minutes later I finally came down with my suggestion that seemed like the perfect suggestion for me. It was a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I remember going to that place as a kid and I always seemed amazed with the animatronics that roamed the restaurant. I also remember all of their names; Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic bear who was the lead singer of the Fazbear Band, Bonnie the Bunny, the animatronic bunny who was the guitarist in the Fazbear Band, Chica the Chicken, the animatronic chicken who was the backup singer to Freddy Fazbear in the Fazbear Band, and finally, Foxy the Pirate, the animatronic fox who told stories and did shows at Pirates Cove.

I sighed as I recalled the memorable moments that had happened there in my childhood. It will be great to see my childhood friends again. But anyways, what the advertisement had to say was:

**HELP WANTED**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week.**

**To apply call:**

**1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Now then I mention it again, I noticed how it had said "Not responsible for injury/dismemberment". What did it mean by that? Surely people didn't get hurt during this job? Right? Maybe somebody just scraped themselves or gave themselves a heart attack because they were scared of the dark. I finally came to the conclusion that it was a(n) error/typo in the advertisement and that I had nothing to worry about.

After finishing my cereal, I grabbed my car keys and went to my car since I had already gotten dressed. I turned the engine on, drove out of the driveway, and started to drive to the place of my desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>I had arrived at the restaurant at about 10:00 AM since our family lived uptown and the restaurant was downtown. I got out of the car and took my time to capture in what had happened to the restaurant all of these years. The paint on the building looked like it hadn't been repainted in a long time as it was all chipped and missing its dynamic color.<p>

I walked inside and I immediately winced as I heard the screams and shouts of children running loosely and wildly around the building like they could do whatever they wanted to do. I walked up to the nearest employee I could find which just so happened to be at the front desk. The employee at the front desk was a woman with blonde hair wrapped into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a gray shirt with a name tag on it saying 'My name is Caroline' and blue jeans.

"Hi, welcome to F-Freddy Fazbear's P-P-Pizzeria, would you like m-me to schedule a table for you?" She asked rather nervously as if she felt uneasy.

"Ummmm. No thanks, I'm actually seeing if the nightguard job is still available." I replied trying to not make her anymore nervous. "And I'm not going to hurt you, so you can stop being so nervous." I added.

But the woman shook her head and said, "Oh no sir, I-It's not you at all. It's s-s-something el-else. But to answer y-your question, a-all job entries are o-over there." She pointed to a door behind me to my left which said 'Manager's Office'.

"Okay then, thanks." I said as I walked away from her and stopped in front of the manager's office. Since I didn't want to be rude, I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Yes?" Someone said from the other side.

I opened the door to reveal a small office with nothing more than a desk placed at the far end of the room. Sitting at the desk was a man who almost looked exactly like Randy, only that he wore different clothes and that he didn't have a mustache. "May I help you?" He asked in a deep voice placing his elbows on the messy desk in front of him.

"Yes sir, you may. I was just wondering if the nightguard job here was still available." I asked hoping that it still was.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" He replied. I did an imaginary arm pump in my head as I was getting one step closer to earning myself that job.

"I was wondering if I could have it?" I asked again pleading to the Lord that he says yes.

He gave a strangely large smile as he jumped out of his chair, moved over to me and shook my hand rather fast.

"Yes you can Mr…" He paused.

"Randy Marsh."

"Thanks." He said. "Mr. Marsh, you're hired!"

**Well that was fast. Hi everybody! Scroll down like a hare if you just don't care.**

**So this is my first crossover story and first EVER story that I plan on continuing to the end. The other story I was working on was deleted by me because I didn't want to finish it. Now hopefully, you don't have to worry about it for this story. (I say hopefully because of too many flames) On another note, If I got any of the characters personalities wrong, then please tell me. I'm not allowed to watch South Park anymore but I was able to catch a few episodes from the show. So thanks for listening (If you did) and leave a review if you want me to know your opinion or something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

_**Chapter 2: Rumors**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Five Nights at Freddy's. Those belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

"Wait, what?"

"I said that you got the job." The manager repeated.

"How?" I asked in confusion. "Aren't I supposed to do an interview or send in a resume or something?"

"Nope. We don't those kinds of things here. Any job you want, you can get with no interviews or resumes." The manager said keeping his smile on his face.

"Okay then…" I said still trying to take in the rather confusing yet exciting moment. I had pretty much knew I got the job when he said "Yes you can Mr…" but it still troubled me how I could have gotten this job so easily. Maybe this just a dream and I'm still sleeping in bed.

I was drifted away from my thoughts as the manager started to talk again. "Anyways, I need you to come back here between 7:00 and 11:00 so I can give you the tour of what you're supposed to do."

"Will do sir." I said as I nodded my head and left the office.

"So how did it go?" the woman named Caroline asked.

"I got the job!" I exclaimed rather loudly as I got looks from strangers just starting to walk in the restaurant.

"Oh. Uh, great." She said as she gave me a quick thumbs up. I gladly returned the thumbs up as I walked out of the restaurant and to my car.

"_Wait til Sharon hears about this tonight." _I thought as I turned the car on and started to drive back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stan Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

"So guess what guys?"

I took a bite out of my homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwich as I looked up from my lunch to see Eric Cartman sitting on the opposite side from me at the table. I was currently having lunch in the school cafeteria with Eric, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters while we were all talking about whatever we want to talk about.

"What fatass?" Kyle said rather annoyingly as he glared at Eric with pure hatred. I don't why he keeps doing this to Eric. I thought that he would've been glad that any of us hadn't done something to get us involved in with danger. But unfortunately, Kyle still hasn't let go of his grudge against Eric. Probably because he still doesn't trust Eric with anything in life.

Eric glared back at Kyle but made no insult back as he continued talking. "Well, I have found out that one restaurant here in this town is said to be haunted."

"Which restaurant?" I asked with curiosity and interest.

"That retarded children's restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Eric said.

"You mean the one with the furry animatronics?" Butters asked joining in the conversation.

"Yeah." Eric replied as he took a bite out of his lunch.

"I don't believe it." Kyle said not paying attention to Eric. "I've been to that place before and I haven't seen any 'paranormal activity' and stuff like that."

"Mmm mmmrmph Mrphm mrm." Kenny said also joining in the conversation.

"Well, if you guys don't believe me. Why don't you read these? They'll surely change your mind." Eric said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of crumpled up paper. He then uncrumpled them and laid them in front of us and smoothed them out.

"'_Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found.' 'Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.' 'Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.' 'Local pizzeria said to close by years end.' _What the fuck is this?!" Kyle exclaimed as he finished reading the title. Meanwhile, me and the others were more interested in the articles and decided to read them to ourselves.

"It's proof." Eric said boldly. "That the place is haunted."

"I don't see how murders involved in a pizzeria could conclude that the entire place is haunted."

"He may be right Kyle." I said as I gestured him over here. "I don't think any restaurant like this has ever before been involved with this many crimes."

"Still, I don't believe it, and I don't think you all should either. This could be Eric trying to get us in trouble again." Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

Eric seemed to be furious at Kyle as he slammed his lunch down and walked up right in his face.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll prove you wrong! I'll go to the restaurant myself and prove it to you that you were wrong you fucking jew." Eric said as he angrily got out of Kyle's face and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I started to get out of my seat to confront Eric and try to calm him down but Kyle stepped in front of me before I could.

"Leave him be Stan, let him get into trouble on his own and we'll stay out of it." Kyle said with calmness in his voice.

I looked over Kyle to the exit before sighing and agreeing.

"Good." Kyle said as he sat back down.

I sat back down as well as I continued to eat my sandwich. That was until Kenny broke the silence at our table.

"Mrrmh mmm mrph?" Kenny asked me.

"Huh? What was that Kenny?"

Kenny repeated himself before I understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh. Well he got fired last night from his job at the mall."

"Oh that's to bad." Butters said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Butters, it's just a loss of a job. No harm done." I said trying to make him not worry about me. "Besides he already has another job as a geologist."

"Alright then, if you say so." Butters said before returning back to eating his lunch.

About a few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I threw away my now empty lunch in the trashcan and walked to my next class wishing that school would end.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

I finally arrived back to the house after a long wait of traffic and drove up the driveway and parked my car. I got out of the car and locked it hearing a -click- signaling me that it was locked. I walked up to the front entrance and reached for the doorknob assuming that Sharon was home. My answer was confirmed as I opened the unlocked door and stepped into the house. I closed the door and locked it before going to find my beloved wife. I instantly found her in the kitchen cooking a meal for lunchtime. Sharon turned around and as soon as she saw me, she carefully placed down a pot that was in her hands back on the stove and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi Sharon." I greeted back as I returned the hug she was giving me. After a few seconds, she then let go and went back to cooking her meal.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked leaning both ways to try and catch a glimpse of what she was making.

"I'm making spaghetti." She replied waving the smoke out of her face.

"Again?" I asked knowing that she cooked spaghetti just last night.

"What? I don't see why not? Besides, it's the only thing that we have here. Speaking of which, I should probably head to the grocery store after I finish lunch." Sharon said.

"Yeah, you should." I agreed as I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I changed the channel to ESPN and relaxed myself down on the couch.

About a half hour later, Sharon called my name saying that lunch was ready. I turned off the T.V and entered the dining room seeing that Sharon had set the table. I sat down at the empty chair closest to the plate of spaghetti and started eating.

"So did you get a job yet?" Sharon asked me.

I swallowed the spaghetti in my mouth and cleared my throat before answering her question.

"I did actually."

"Oh wow." Sharon said acting surprised. "What kind of job is it?"

"A night guard." I replied taking another bite of my spaghetti.

"Huh. Where?" She asked.

"At that restaurant downtown that I went to as a kid. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Oh." Sharon said. I had noticed a disappointment in her voice and asked her if something was wrong.

"Well, umm, it's just that, uhh, Are you sure you want to work there?" She said nervously.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to work there. Sure, maybe I'm not earning lots of money for it but still, a job is a job." I said confusingly. Clearly, I wasn't expecting this. I thought Sharon would be like "Oh Congratulations!" or "Good for you." or something else that would mean to me as a compliment.

"Randy…" Sharon said seeming like she was drifting off of the present. "Have you ever heard about all those tragic incidents that have happened there?"

"No. Why?"

Sharon took in a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. "Well you should know. But honestly Randy, I don't think you should work there. Something seems off about that place." Sharon said.

"Well whether you like it or not, I'm keeping that job. I'm going to keep that job as long as I can. And this time, I won't be as useless as they all thought I was." I declared before finishing my lunch and clearing my plate. After I put the plate in the dishwasher, I went back to the living room, lied down on the couch, and drifted myself off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the sound of a door being unlocked. I turned my head towards the door just in time to see Sharon walking into the house with Stan. When Stan entered the house, he took off his backpack and placed it right next to the front door before coming into the living room.<p>

"Hey Dad." Stan said as he sat on the far end of the couch.

"Oh hey Stan. How was school?" I asked.

"Good." Stan replied. I chuckled at this knowing that he would say that word. It was typical for the average teenager to say those words whenever the parents asked their kids how their day went at school.

"Do you have any homework?" I asked.

"Nope." Stan replied again as he swung his legs back and forth.

I nodded at him as I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me. It was 4:00. Just a few more hours until my new job starts.

"So what's been going on with you dad?"

"Oh, not much. Just a new job I'm starting tonight." I replied tiredly.

"Well that's cool. Where is your job?" Stan asked.

"It's at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Stan seemed to jump out of his seat on the couch before putting his hands up.

"Wait a minute, hold on. Did you say Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" He asked. I could tell from his tone of voice that the pizzeria was a bad thing to him.

"Yeah, it's one of those kid friendly restaurants with the animatronic animals that walk around." I confirmed.

Stan then looked away from me and he seemed to drift off into memory. He then shook his head before looking back at me.

"Do you think that place is haunted?" Stan asked.

Once again, I was taken aback from his question. This is the exact same thing Sharon was talking about. I don't know why people would think that the place was haunted and I certainly don't believe in haunted things like ghosts and paranormal activities.

"Stanley, you know I don't believe in stuff like that. Those stories are meant to scare the living crap out of people until they shit their pants and are nothing but a myth. So promise to me Stan that you will not believe a single story about anything that might be something that will do that to you. Understand?"

Stan stared at me for a few moments until nodding his head. "Understood sir."

I smiled at him as I laid back down on the couch. Although when I did, something didn't feel right. Something that tells me I didn't fully convince them that the place was haunted. That was when I came up with an idea.

"Hey Sharon!" I yelled as loud as I could towards the kitchen where I assumed she was at.

I heard footsteps getting louder and louder as I saw Sharon walked into the living room.

"Yes Randy? What is it?" She asked.

I smiled grimly before saying "How would you like to have dinner at the place I got hired at?"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 7:00 PM:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stan Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

"I can't believe I actually agreed on this." Mom said as a waitress came up to our table. The waitress had blond hair tied up into a ponytail, tan skin, blue eyes, hips that didn't lie, and big titties. She wore a gray polo shirt with a name tag, blue skinny jeans, and high heels.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My name is Brittany and I'll be your server for tonight. Are you ready to order a drink?" The waitress, or Brittany, asked us.

"No not yet." Dad replied as he looked at the menu placed on the rectangular table.

"Okay then, I'll just check on you guys later." Brittany said before walking off.

My Dad had somehow convinced my mom to go to the place where he was hired at but for me it took more than convincing to do that. I told him that we had to take Eric, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters as well as their parents. He agreed to it, but the only price I had to pay was $10 off of my allowance.

"So…" Kyle's mom said as she looked around the place. "This is the place where you're working at Mr. Marsh?"

"Yes ma'am." Dad replied not taking his eyes off of the menu. "I'm going to be the night time security guard."

"Could you tell us more about it?" Butters' parents said in unison.

As my dad went into deep explanation about his new job, I turned my attention over towards my best friends who were all taking in the place's scenery.

"So this is the supposedly haunted place you were talking about." Kyle asked Eric with a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Yep." Eric replied as he continued to look around.

All of a sudden, the lights started to slowly dim out like they did in the movie theaters leaving the only bright light source at the stage with three spotlights shining on the curtains. Next, a voice came aloud on the speaker and I instantly knew it was an introduction to something.

"_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. It's time to meet the one and the only, Fazbear Band!" _The speaker said as the curtains opened themselves automatically to reveal three animatronic animal characters on the stage. When the curtains were finally fully open, the animatronic bear raised his head and looked over towards the crowd.

"H-H-Hey all you k-kids! Do you know what time i-is?" The bear asked in a deep voice. His voice box or speaker or whatever they called it seemed to be malfunctioning as it seemed to glitch on some of the words.

The kids all replied with "IT'S TIME FOR A SONG!" as the bunny and what appeared to be a duck in my perspective raised their heads to the crowd as well.

"Did someo-one say it was t-t-time for a song-g?" The bunny asked.

"I don't know B-B-Bonnie, but I sure hope s-so because I want to part-tay all n-night long!" the duck said.

"Help me out kids. Did you say t-that you wanted a so-song?" The bear asked leaning his microphone towards the crowd. The children all screamed their heads off as the bear didn't even flinch with the loud noises. The bear raised a paw up to his ear and leaned his head towards the crowd. Oh he **HAD **to do this. The crowd then reached to an ear piercing scream as I had to cover my ears as well as the other adults in the restaurant to prevent my ears from bleeding.

"Alright t-then kids. Let's. Get. This. KILL TH-Party. STARTED!" The bunny shouted as Freddy then counted his fingers before singing. The song was kind of cheesy as the song was about all the types of cheese there are in the world **(I know, I know. Sue me.)** yet it was still catchy.

I was drifted away from the song as I heard Randy complain about something. I turned to him and saw that he was pointing at a purple curtain with stars on it and a sign near it saying 'Sorry! Out of Order!'.

"They got rid of Foxy?" Randy whined as he rested his head on his fist.

"Who's Foxy?" I asked.

Randy turned his attention towards me giving me a sad smile.

"Foxy was an animatronic fox who acted as a pirate. Whenever I visited here as a kid, he often performed at Pirate's Cove over there telling pirate stories and acting out battle scenes." Randy sighed as he looked back over at Pirate's Cove. "He was the main reason why I came here. I just wish I could see him perform again."

"See who perform again?"

I looked up at the newcomer at our table. I didn't recognize him but surely enough, Dad did as he got out of his seat and shook his hand.

"Oh hi boss. I was just wishing I could see Foxy perform again." Randy said pointing over to Pirate's Cove.

Randy's boss looked over at Pirate's Cove before sighing and looking back at dad.

"I wish so to Mr. Marsh. I wish so to."

"Why is he out of order sir?" Dad asked.

The manager seemed to shiver at that as he looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dad just simply nodded his head and said "I understand sir."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brittany come back with a tray of drinks and turned my attention towards her blocking out the rest of the conversation between my dad and his boss. It didn't take long for their conversation to end as dad sat back down at the table and his boss walked away. I took a sip out of my water as I tried to enjoy the best of tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 11:55 PM:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

I sat down in my new office on a chair with wheels spinning around for a moment before stopping myself from getting dizziness as I took a quick look around. My office was a bit cramped and messy but I payed no mind to that. Instead, I payed attention to my desk in front of me. On the desk a bunch of stuff. Some crumpled up papers, a fan, some technology related stuff and other things as well.

I heard my watch beep 12:00 AM as all of the lights suddenly went out except for the one in the office and the ones in the hallway. I leaned back and relaxed figuring that nothing of some sort would happen to me. But as I started to close my eyes, I heard a ringing noise. I went over to the phone to answer it but before I could I heard a man talking. It took me a while to figure out that it was a recorded message so I decided to listen to it assuming that the message was important.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, then they'll probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that would be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. _

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

As the recorded message ended I blinked at the phone for a moment. This was all a prank. Just a ridiculous prank. This guy was most likely make me quit my job in sheer terror so he can take my place. Well NO WAY is THAT going to happen. HAH! Take THAT Phone Guy!

I looked at my watch and figured out that it was 2:00 AM. Huh, guess time flies when you listen to pointless recorded messages. I looked over at the two doorways and for the first time, I noticed two buttons on both sides of the doors. When I pushed the white button on the bottom, a light shone through the outside of the darkened hallway. The button seemed to glow a brighter white when I pressed it. I pushed the button again leaving the hallway dark again and the glow of the button gone.

The button above it was a red one. I pressed the button and a heavy metal door suddenly closed itself upon the doorway. The button had also glowed but this time it glowed a light green, sort of like a green light at a red light. I remembered about how the Phone Guy said something about conserving power so I pushed the button again and I opened the door.

I rolled back to the desk and picked up the monitor that my boss had shown to me earlier during the tour of my job. As I picked up, the monitor turned on and it showed all of the three animatronic characters on the stage. I noticed several buttons on the camera and decided to see what they did. I pushed the button that said 'CAM 1B' and it instantly switched to a view of the dining room. Knowing what the other buttons did, I searched through the other cameras in the building making sure nothing as out of the ordinary.

As I was checking through the cameras, the signal was interrupted and I was forced to wait until the signal was back. Luckily, it didn't take long for the signal to come back so I was able to continue my search. When I got to the kitchen camera, I was frustrated to find out that it had said:

**CAMERA DISABLED**

**AUDIO ONLY**

But I just guess that I would have to listen carefully if any intruders were in the kitchen. As I switched back to 'CAM 1A' I went wide-eyed as I stared with shock into the monitor.

The bunny was missing.

"What the fuck?"

**AN: Well then, after about a week or so, I finally have this chapter published. Nothing much to say here except that I will be updating on a regular basis so don't worry about it being discontinued or waiting forever for an update or something like that. Anyways, please review if I messed up with something! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

_**Chapter 3: The First Night**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Five Nights at Freddy's. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Marsh's P.O.V:<strong>

"Where. The. Hell. Did. That. Bun. Ny. Go?" I asked myself as I pressed one separate camera for each word I said. After a few seconds of searching, I finally found the animatronic rabbit in the Dining Room about 10-15 feet away from the camera.

"How the hell did you get there?" I asked myself again as I continued to watch the rabbit. I remember from the tour that my boss showed me earlier that if someone were to break in the place, an alarm would sound out in the building just like any other place in the world. But so far, everything has been quiet minus the fact of the cameras whirring and the fan softly blowing in my face.

"_Did someone move him? Did someone forget to deactivate him? Should I do something about it? Do I just ignore it? WHAT DO I DO?!" _I thought frustratingly in my head. Great, not only do I still have questions about this job, but I'm already stuck on what I should do. I don't want to get fired on the first day. Everybody will find out about it and make fun of me for getting fired from a very simple job. I'll never be able to show my face in public ever again!

"_Okay. Okay. Calm down Randy. Calm down. You're overthinking it. Just see if you can remember anything important from the tour."_

After I concluded my thought with that decision, I tried to concentrate my mind only on the tour from earlier and to drown out the noises from the office. Since there wasn't so much noise in the office and also since the tour didn't happen 'oh so long ago', I wasn't very difficult and didn't take up a lot of time as a flashback was beginning to play itself in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Day:<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright then Randy, here is where you will be working at for the night." My boss said as he entered the office.<em>

_I followed him into the office and was kind of surprised about the design of this office. Usually I would expect any office to be like the one I took Stan to when he was grounded, but this one had a completely different design._

"_Well this isn't what I expected." I said as I looked around of the somewhat cramped room._

_My boss chuckled as he heard my reaction. "Yeah, we usually get that a lot from the people who work here."_

_I nodded as I then noticed some buttons placed on the wall near the doorway we came in. _

"_What do these do?" I asked as I pointed to them._

_My boss turned around towards me as he looked where I was pointing at._

"_Oh those? They just open and close the doors son." He said as he pressed the red button. I jumped back a little from the giant metal door that stood in the thought-to-be doorway. He pressed the same button again as the door lifted itself to the ceiling. _

"_We have them over here as well." He added as he went to the other doorway and showed the same example. "The buttons on the bottom shine lights right outside your door but I don't think it will much use for an example during the day."_

_I nodded again as I sat myself in the comfy rolling chair._

"_The doors aren't as much importance unless an intruder or robber comes in. But if that does happen, I don't want you to go out there and fight them. What I would prefer is to close both of the doors and call 911 from the phone right there." He explained._

"_And what about the lights?" I asked._

"_Well…" He started to say but stopped as if trying to think of a response. "I guess you could say that those are only for the wusses scared of the dark."_

_We both had our laughs at that response before he became serious again. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you son?"_

"_What?! Of course not. I've never been afraid of the dark in my life." I said adding a slight nervous chuckle at the end._

"_Well that's good." He said as an alarm beeped on his watch. He turned the alarm off and looked at the time on his watch._

"_Look's like that's all I can show you for the tour. If you have any questions further on, just ask me." He said as he walked out of the doorway._

_At least that was what I thought until he popped his head back in the doorway again._

"_Excuse me Randy, I forgot to tell you the rules." He said as he walked back in and I got up out of the seat._

"_Now, I'm pretty sure you know about the rules on the walls in the hallways but those are just for kids. There rules I'm about to tell only apply to you and you only. If you break any of these rules I'll have no choice but to fire you. Understand?"_

"_Understood sir." I replied._

_My boss nodded his head before looking at me again. "Okay then, here are the rules. Rule #1: You may not tamper with __**ANY **__animatronic in the building. We are very sensitive over their condition and performance and we don't want some knucklehead screwing it up. This is probably the most important rule out of all the others I'm going to tell you. Rule #2: You must always be at your very best. Any joking around, coming here on drugs or other stuff like that will get you fired immediately. Rule #3: You must never cause a foul odor here on the job. Because if you do, we may not have time to clean it before opening time and we might get less customers that day."_

_My boss then nodded his head again. "And that's pretty much it. Pretty simple if you think about it. Heck some people might say it's the easiest job in the entire world."_

"_I agree with you too sir." I replied._

"_Well that's good to know, now get ready for your shift Randy. It's almost 12 AM." _

"_Yes sir!" I saluted._

_My boss then frowned. "Please don't do that again."_

"_Sorry sir."_

"_Apology accepted Randy. See you tomorrow!" He said as he walked out of the office._

"_See ya!" I shouted back as I heard the dinging of the front doors opening and closing._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback:<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess that helps a little bit, but I still don't know what to do with Bon-" <em>

Bonnie was no longer in the Dining Room anymore.

"Ugh. Again?" I groaned as I flipped through the cameras. I finally found him in the 'Employees Only' Backstage Room. The room had a bunch of shelves on the walls that held separate heads of all the animatronics except Foxy. Some of them were eyeless and they honestly looked kind of creepy to me. Bonnie was standing next a table that had a sideways-facing Bonnie head and an endoskeleton. I couldn't tell the other details of the room since it was so dark and the camera didn't show a full view of the room. I looked over to Bonnie and noticed that his eyes were glowing.

"_Huh. What do you know? They actually have night vision." _I thought as I continued to observe Bonnie.

"_I guess I should go put him back onstage. My boss will likely think that I moved him back there." _

I got up from my seat and started to walk out of the office before I realized something.

I don't have a flashlight.

I searched the desks to see if they held a working flashlight but to my avail, they didn't have one.

"Dammit, what am I going to use now?"

I started to think and after a couple of seconds I got an idea. I pulled out my iPhone 5S from my pocket and turned on the flashlight icon. I also looked at the time on my iPhone which said 4:00 AM.

"Alright then. Let's do this." I said as I walked out of the office and towards the backstage room.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Backstage office, I took a quick glance to see if any of the other animatronics had moved. I was relieved when I saw both Freddy and Chica onstage because I didn't want to have to deal with two animatronics trying to get me fired tonight.<p>

I walked in the Backstage room and immediately saw Bonnie to my left. He never even flinched when I came in the room nor did he even turn around. He just stayed in the same position staring into the camera.

"Alright Bonnie, let's get you back onstage." I said hoping for him to just walk out of the room and onto the stage. But he didn't, he just stayed where he was.

"Come on, Bonnie. Let's go." I said again gesturing him to get out of the room. He still didn't move or reply.

"Oh, I see. You want to play it the hard way huh? Well two can play at that game." I said as I got in front of him and tried to push him out of the room. He didn't even budge an inch. I tried pushing with my back but it led to the same result. The same went with tugging, pulling, lifting, and persuading.

"OH MY GOD! WHY WON'T YOU MOVE!" I shouted starting to get frustrated with the animatronic. I could just picture him snickering to himself like an asshole.

With no choice to do left, I roughly grabbed his hand and tried to drag him all the way back to the stage. I tried with all my might and force but he still wouldn't move an inch from where he was.

"Alright FINE! I GIVE UP! THANKS FOR GETTING ME FIRED YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" I screamed as I started to walk out of the room only for something to yank me back on the ground again.

I looked up at Bonnie and I realized that my hand was still grabbing on to his. Grumbling I let go of Bonnie's hand and started to stomp my way out of the room.

That was until Bonnie grabbed my arm.

I looked at Bonnie's hand and then looked at Bonnie's head. It was still looking at the camera. But then, his head started to rotate around his body. I just stared in shock at Bonnie when his face was fully recognizable. He no longer looked all cute and cuddly, he now looked like he wanted to murder me. His eyes were now black with two teeny tiny white pupils and that made him look even more scary. He then slowly opened his jaw to reveal all of his teeth.

Having seen enough I tried to pry Bonnie's hand off of me but no matter how much I tried, Bonnie would just squeeze it even tighter. I then tried to yank my arm off of his hand but it led to the same result.

All of a sudden, Bonnie squeezed my arm with so much force that I swear I could hear a bone break in there. I screamed in agony as I looked for a way to forcefully make him let go of me. I looked down at my arm that Bonnie was grabbing and noticed that the iPhone's flashlight was still on. I then reached over with my other arm and grabbed it before shining the bright light into his face. He covered his other hand over his eyes before I dropped my iPhone and grabbed the Bonnie head on the table and threw it at where people's crotches are. Bonnie then let go of me and put both hands over his crotch allowing me to quickly grabb my iPhone and run back to the office.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. That guy on the phone was right. Oh why did I sign up for this stupid job?"<p>

I had closed both of the doors in case Bonnie tried to take his revenge on me although I could see him still holding his crotch in the Backstage Room.

"I'm surprised that actually hurt him. He doesn't even have a penis." I said.

I then saw Bonnie let go of his crotch before standing up and staring into the camera with his demonic eyes.

"Not scaring me Bonnie." I said as I switched the camera over to the Main Stage to see only Freddy on.

"Oh great. Chica's out. I am **SO **dead." I said sarcastically as I switched over to the Dining Room camera to see Chica standing in the light of the Dining Room looking at me in a wierd way.

"Still not scary." I said with a smirk as I switched back to the Backstage Room to see Bonnie's face right in front of the camera with the same eyes as before. The look made me jump a little but I quickly recovered.

"You think that's going to make me apologize? Well to bad because it isn't, bitch." I said as I set the monitor down. I noticed a poster with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on it with the words 'CELEBRATE' underneath them.

"Pfft." I said as I grabbed a nearby pencil and threw it at the poster. It smacked itself on Freddy's face making a small squeak from Freddy's nose. They had that installed in every poster in the building to grab more kids attention with them.

I looked at my power which said 30% and the time which said 5:00 AM.

"Looks like I'm going to survive this night." I smirked as I opened both doors to conserve power. I flipped the monitor back on as I saw that Bonnie had moved to the West Hall and that Chica had moved to the Restrooms. I turned on the lights from the left door to see if Bonnie was anywhere in reach of getting in. After seeing that he was not, I turned off the lights and looked back at the monitor.

Freddy hadn't even moved tonight from his spot on the Show Stage. I guess that he was just a wuss to come out and try to catch me. The curtains on Pirates Cove stayed shut even though I have nothing to worry about in there. Chica still stayed in the Restrooms and Bonnie is-

Gone?

Bonnie had moved from the West Hall and I flipped through the cameras to try and find him. I looked at all of the cameras multiple times not seeing Bonnie anywhere in sight. I put down the camera and turned on the lights at the left door. Sure enough, Bonnie was poking his head in through the doorway. With a smirk on my face, I closed the door on him and sat back in my chair.

"Not today ya jackass." I said as I continued to search through the cameras.

A half an hour later, I heard church bells go off as well as some children cheering as the time on the clock turned 6:00 AM. Finally, the end of my shift.

Just to be careful, I checked the Show Stage camera to see everybody in their proper places. The lights then came back on and the left door lifted itself up automatically. I walked out of the office and building with my fists in the air as I got into my car and started to pull myself out of the parking lot.

As I was about to exit the parking lot, I looked back at the pizzeria where I looked at and I gave them something I vow to never take back.

The finger.

I then drove my car onto the street, still keeping my finger in the air, and headed back to my home sweet home.

* * *

><p>I finally arrived back home as I drove onto the driveway and parked my car. I locked my car before arriving at the front door of my house. I checked the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and sure enough, it was. I entered the house and saw Sharon, still in her night gown, putting a few slices of bread in the toaster. As I walked into the kitchen Sharon turned around and immediately smiled as she then turned back to focus on making breakfast for the kids.<p>

"Good morning Randy." She said adding a yawn at the end. "How was your new job?"

I stretched myself hearing my bones pop and crack before responding with, "It was okay."

Sharon seemed to be concerned as she asked me if anything was wrong.

"Oh nothing Sharon, just tired that's all."

Sharon nodded at my response but still kept that concerned look on her face. I walked up the stairs and tiptoed down the hall trying not to disturb Stan or Shelly. When I arrived at my room, I walked through the door and jumped into the bed not even bothering to take my clothes off.

I made it.

**AN: Not much to say here except thanking everybody who is reading this fanfiction so far. It's nice to know that I don't have anybody who hates me...yet. But still, I just want to say thanks for your cooperation.**

**Also some other exciting news. If you want to send me an OC for me to use in the story then I will gladly accept it. But he will only be used as a security guard working with Randy. If I receive no OC's before the next chapter, then I will simply use Mike Schmidt instead.**

**So thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter...hopefully.**

**P.S I finally beat 20/20/20/20 on the first Five Nights at Freddy's. SO RELIEVED!**


	4. Update and Sneak Peak

**Hello there guys. It's me, TaylorMan2274. I'm here to inform you that this story will be updated very soon. The reason why I haven't updated it is because I'm extremely lazy and I didn't feel like it.**

**Not the best excuse.**

**But anyways, to prevent you from getting bored, I'll show you a little sneak peak of Chapter 4 (the real one).**

"Okay. Let's go." I said as I ushered Stan and Shelly out of the door and into the car. I stepped into the driver's seat and turned the car on before carefully backing the car out of the driveway and into the street. As I started to drive away from the house I decided to ask Stan and Shelly if they noticed anything strange about Randy.

"So guys, I have a little question for you. Have any of you noticed anything weird about Randy?"

"No." Shelly said annoyingly as I saw her look out the window in the rear view mirror. I ignored her rude gesture and instead waited for Stan to answer.

"I think so…" He said rather confusingly.

"What do you mean you think?" I asked him keeping my attention on the road.

"Well, when I asked Randy if the restaurant we went to for dinner yesterday was haunted, he just said that he didn't believe in stuff like that. But other than that, he's been acting like his usual self." He explained.

"Well honestly I think many people would have the same thoughts as Randy would about that so that wouldn't be described as weird for him. But what I do think is weird is why you asked him that in the first place." I said. Sure, Freddy Fazbear's had to go through all of those incidents which had my concerns for the place but I never thought about the place being haunted.

"Well yesterday at school, while I was eating lunch with Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Butters, Cartman shared to us these articles about kidnappings that happened at the place. Some of the other articles also explained how the restaurant was going to close at the end of the year. As we read them, he was trying to prove to us that the place was haunted because of what it said on those articles. At first I believed him but I'm starting to have my regards along with Kyle." Stan explained.

Huh, what do you know. Stan HAS heard about the incidents that happened at that restaurant. But the one thing he didn't mention was…

I shivered as a chill went down my spine and I had to shake my head to clear that out of my memory. That incident I had just thought about was, in my opinion, the saddest and worst incident of them all. So sad, that I didn't even want to think about it once I had heard about it for the first time.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question. Do you think the place is haunted?" Stan asked me.

As soon as he asked this, I noticed how we were arriving at the school and that I was running out of time to answer him.

"Yes I do." I said quickly as I parked the car on the curb.

"Why?"

I sighed to myself as I knew I couldn't answer the question right now. This was because of two reasons. One, I didn't know how to shorten it and have it make sense at the same time. And two, I didn't know how to explain my reason to him without him having his concerns for me as well. Of course I could tell him about...that...but is that going to make him even more curious about the place? Should I just ignore that question for now and hope he forgets later?

No. I **HAVE **to tell him. For Randy. But not right now.

"You know what? I can't tell you right now since we're already here but what I can do is tell you when you get home. Sound like a plan?" I asked.

Stan just nodded his head and said 'okay' before he climbed out of the car behind Shelly and started to walk inside the school.

I smiled as I saw them walking in the school because I knew I was one step closer to convincing Randy to get another job. I pulled my car back into the driveway and started to head back home. I have to do some chores as well as come up with the best response to Stan's question.

**And there you have it. So to inform you once more, the actual Chapter 4 will be uploaded onto fanfiction this weekend. Most likely tomorrow since there's a Pro Bowl on Sunday. :P**

**See ya!**


End file.
